


Sleepless Nights

by satineee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is a cop, Butt Slapping, Choking, Consent, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Light Angst, M/M, Murphy is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satineee/pseuds/satineee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is an 18 year old little shit who doesn't like being told what to do. But then he meets Bellamy Blake, who gives him orders and when he's with him, Murphy feels like he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I have no idea if I'm doing this right so be gentle.  
> If any tags are missing please let me know. Also, not beta-read so I apologise for any mess-ups.
> 
> Everything is happening with consent, I hope I managed to bring that across.
> 
> Edit: I wrote a prequel for this, which isn't necessary for context but it's here if you want to have a look [Good Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6188497)

\+ + +

 

John Murphy was a textbook fuck-up. Or at least that’s how he liked to describe himself. A typical fairy-tale gone south.

Normal, loving family with a normal son until the dad dies, mother starts drinking, eventually drinks herself to death leaving the son alone in this fucked up world at fifteen with nothing more but the memories of her choking on her own vomit telling him that he killed his father with her last breath.

Fast forward three years and barely eighteen-year-old John, or Murphy as people call him, is standing, shivering, in a thin, dark grey t-shirt under a dim street light in the middle of the night. Dark jeans, tucked into combat boots, are hanging loosely on his slender hips. He really needs to buy a belt.

“Stupid. So stupid.” He mutters to himself as he checks his phone ‘2:52 am’. Where the hell was this asshole? He was freezing to death here. Granted, Murphy should have brought a jacket but how was he supposed to know that Blake was going to take his sweet ass time?

Murphy sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, rubbing along his biceps in an attempt to warm himself, with no success.

He had met Blake, Bellamy Blake, two months ago in a bar downtown. Murphy, drunk as usual, had gotten into a fight with a man about three times his size when Blake practically saved his ass. Because Murphy has manners, he thanked him with a blowjob behind the bar, only to later find out that he had just sucked off a cop. Perfect.

That aside, Blake was okay, typical alpha male, but Murphy was into that, it was a challenge. And now Murphy had Blake’s number and when he couldn’t sleep he texted Blake and if Blake was awake and not working early the next day he would pick Murphy up and for the next hour or so, Murphy felt safe. And he hated that.

After his mother had died he went into foster care, from one care home to another because who would honestly adopt an angry, sarcastic, fifteen year old asshole. So he waited it out until he was eighteen and moved into a shitty apartment that he shared with two other delinquents. He had no idea what he was doing with his life, the longest he ever held a job was six weeks because he had a problem with authority. Murphy didn’t like being told what to do, he liked his freedom, he was the trash king and no one could tell him what to do.

And then he met Blake, who fucked him raw and gave him orders and Murphy never felt so at peace.

Murphy inhaled deeply and shook his head; a mixture of shame and excitement accompanied the thoughts of what Blake did to him and how it made him feel and how he could never get enough of it.

You’d think that a police officer, six years his senior, would have some sort of moral issue with fucking a boy who had turned eighteen mere three days before they had met, but if he did, he never mentioned it. Only made sure Murphy got tested after the third time they fucked. “Don’t like condoms.” He had muttered and Murphy was going to protest but the thought of Blake’s cum inside of him aroused him so he complied.

They had been fucking bareback ever since his tests got back negative and Murphy preferred it. He never did ask if Blake got tested but he figured that he had. Besides, he liked the risk. The same way he used to go home with dodgy strangers and walk in the middle of the highway with a bottle of hard liquor in his hand, high as a kite. Recklessness was kind of Murphy’s trademark. _Was_. Recently, he had laid off the pills and strangers because something else filled the void. _Someone_ else.

 

\+ + +

 

Bright headlights appeared at the end of the road and soon Blake’s car pulls up in front of him. Finally.

He opens the door and the warmth from the inside of the car greets him. He slips onto the passenger seat and quickly closes the door, blocking the cold out.

“That took forever. Did you have to make yourself pretty for me first.” He grins and buckles his seatbelt.

“Shut up, Murphy.” Blake’s voice is much deeper than Murphy’s, always a bit raspy, always sexy. He was in his light grey joggers and a simple white t-shirt. Murphy suspected that he was already in bed when he got his text, but he didn’t say anything. The while fabric of his t-shirt created a striking contrast to his tan skin, his biceps flexing slightly as he brought the car into motion again.

Blake was beautiful. Murphy would never tell him, but he was. Dark, messy curls framing his face. Faint freckles painted across his cheeks and nose and deep brown eyes that changed colour when Murphy rode him into oblivion. The thought alone went straight to his cock.

“Where is your jacket?” Blake’s husky voice interrupts Murphy’s train of thought.

“I left it inside”

“Next time, bring your jacket. I don’t need you getting sick.” Blake’s voice sounds casual but Murphy knows enough to know that it was an order. For a split second he wonders if Blake really cared or he just didn’t want him to get sick because that meant they wouldn’t be able to fuck. He shook the thought quickly. People caring about him, what a joke. As if.

“Sorry” he mumbles and looks at his hands.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Blake asks, already knowing the answer.

Murphy nods. He could never sleep.

 

\+ + +

 

They arrive at Blake’s apartment. Murphy knows it well by now, although there wasn’t much to know. His place was always meticulous, nothing out of place, everything in order, the complete opposite to Murphy’s room, where all his belongings were scattered all over the floor.

As soon as the door fell shut behind the boy, Blake has him pinned against it, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand in his neck. Blake’s lips meet Murphy’s, rough and hungry and demanding. Murphy melts in Bellamy’s arms and parts his lips to let the older man’s tongue explore his mouth.

Blake never wasted time. He moves his hands to Murphy’s thighs and picks him up effortlessly until he settles him on his hips. Murphy wraps his arms around his neck, one hand in the dark curls, his dick beginning to pulsate.

The larger man walks, with Murphy wrapped around him, to the spotless granite kitchen counter where he sits him down, never breaking the hungry kiss.

His hands slip under the grey shirt, cold fingers tracing Murphy’s ribs until they find their way to his nipples, twisting them slightly. The younger man moans into Blake’s mouth and pulls his partner even deeper into the kiss. His own hands begin to wander, slipping under the fabric of his shirt, exploring the muscular back, his fingernails digging gently into the skin.

Blake pulls back, drawing a whimper from Murphy’s mouth. “Say it” the man demands. 

Murphy swallows hard, “ _Moonshine_.”

As soon as the safe word escapes his lips, Blake charges at him. With an animalistic force, he practically rips the thin fabric off Murphy’s slender body and then sinks his teeth into the pale skin between his neck and his shoulder.

Murphy gasps as the sharp pain from the bite hits him. It’s not an uncomfortable pain; it’s a hot and needed pain that sizzles straight to his groin.

With a moan, much deeper than one would expect from the boy, he clings on to the older man whose hands have moved to the back of his head, grabbing fists full of the dark, long hair and pulling it back sharply, leaving Murphy’s neck exposed and vulnerable. Blake drags his lips along the sensitive skin, from his collarbone up to his jaw until his mouth finds Murphy’s, engulfing it in a hot, sloppy, breathless kiss.

Murphy tugs impatiently on Blake’s shirt, in desperate need for the fabric to come off so he can feel him skin on skin. With a swift motion, Blake strips himself of the shirt and Murphy clings onto the man as if he is holding on for dear life. His legs wrap around the other’s waist, pulling him closer.

He tries to pull the older man’s joggers down but Blake catches his hands and holds them steady. Painfully slow, he plants tiny kisses from Murphy’s left collarbone to his right.

“You are beautiful.” He breathes between kisses.

Murphy chuckles “Are you going soft on me Blake? Seriously, what is it? I’m not some little virgin you need to swoon or whatever. I’m just two holes and a cock for you and that’s fine.” The last sentence has a bitter underdone Murphy hopes Blake doesn’t notice, “So how about you do what I’m here for and fuck me or do I need to find someone who-“

He is interrupted by a strong hand on his throat “Shut up, Murphy” Blake hisses through his teeth, his pupils blown.

Murphy grins and places his free hand over Blake’s on his throat and pushes, telling the older man that he can press harder.

Blake complies and fastens his grip, breathing becomes harder but Murphy likes it, likes being completely at Blake’s mercy who could squeeze his fist too tight around his neck at any moment and Murphy wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

The thought arouses him, knowing that he was completely under the cop’s control. He bites his lip and starts rocking his hips against the man.

Murphy can see the fabric of Blake’s joggers stretch and knows that he was getting hard just like he was himself.

Blake licks his lips and swallows hard. He lets go of the boy’s throat who whimpers in disappointment.

“Bedroom. I don’t need you making a mess in here.”

 

\+ + +

 

Blake’s bedroom is big but bare, a king size bed taking up a big portion of it.

Murphy stands in the middle of the room, waiting for Blake to tell him what to do next. He knows better than to take initiative; that was Blake’s forte.

“Strip.”

Murphy kicks off his boots so hastily he almost tumbles over. Blake pulls the younger man’s jeans and boxers off in one, and Murphy’s erection springs free.

“Stay.” Blake orders and takes a few steps back. Murphy feels vulnerable, standing fully naked in front of the man who is studying every inch of him, memorising every crevice of his body, every curve, every edge.

Murphy has a slender frame, hip- and collarbones clearly visible under his milky skin. His longer, dark hair creates a striking contrast to his ivory complexion. Blake tilts his head to the side, his eyes wandering from the boy’s flushed cheeks, to the bite mark that stood out crimson against the pale skin. 

“Turn.”

Embarrassed, Murphy turns around. He can feel Blake’s gaze on him, travelling down the curvature of his spine until it finds halt at his bottom. Murphy was proud of his ass. It was small and firm, perfectly rounded and in proportion to his slim built.

“Bend over. Spread.” He hears the deep voice behind him and knows what to do.

Murphy parts his legs and leans forward, reaching back with his hands to spread his cheeks, exposing the rosy ring of muscles to his companion.

“Look at you, presenting yourself to me like a good little whore.”

The words should anger Murphy, who was _he_ to call _him_ a whore? But instead, he felt a heat pulsing through his cock. He was his good little whore. Eager to do anything the older man asked him to.

“Turn.”

Murphy turns around just as Blake slips his trainers off, pulls his joggers down and steps out of them. He isn’t wearing anything underneath. Murphy swallows hard at the sight of the man’s full erection. He can’t wait to take all of it in.

“Come here.”

Murphy complies and stands naked in front of Blake, so close that their cocks are touching, and Murphy sees stars. _Fuck_.

“Good boy.”

Blake is not much taller than him, maybe two inches, but Murphy still feels so small compared to the older, stronger man. 

“Kneel.” Murphy drops to his knees, not as gracefully as he would have hoped, scraping over the rough carped. He knows what’s coming next and he is buzzing with excitement.

Blake’s hand is in his hair, gripping it hard, tugging at his roots, coaxing his head towards his groin. Murphy starts at the base of Blake’s cock and drags his tongue all the way up to the tip. Blake exhales sharply above him. Murphy repeats the motion, once, twice. The other man is twitching underneath him and Murphy is enjoying every second of it. As his tongue reaches the tip of Blake’s perfect cock again, he tastes the sweet saltiness of pre-cum leaking from his slit. 

He moves his hands up, in an attempt to massage Blake’s balls but the man swats them away “Hands behind your back!” Murphy complies, of course.

With another tug at his hair, Blake is encouraging Murphy to take his whole length in.

“Relax your throat” 

And like that, Murphy opens his mouth and Blake shoves himself all the way down the younger boy’s opening. Murphy gags but controls himself, beginning to suck eagerly on the hard muscle in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth.

“Hmgh, fuck” Murphy hears Blake moan above him and his own dick begins to ache at the sound of the older man’s pleasure.

Blake’s breathing becomes heavier and he takes Murphy’s head between his palms and thrusts into his mouth uncontrollably. Murphy feels the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat and can’t help but to make gagging noises. It’s almost uncomfortable but at the same time, the moans coming from Blake’s mouth make it more than worth it.

The position Murphy is in is not comfortable, his hands folded on his back and his knees scraping on the floor with the thrusts but he wouldn’t dare move. He would endure any discomfort and even pain to ensure Blake’s pleasure.

Murphy can feel Blake’s body shaking and he knows he’s close. That’s when the older man pulls out and practically pushes Murphy away, causing for the younger man to fall hard on his back.

Murphy looks up at Blake, who is standing above him, his dick wet from his spit. His pupils are blown and he looks down at Murphy like a lion eying up his prey.

“Get up.”

Murphy scrambles to get on his feet. He’s barely vertical again when a strong hand wraps itself around his throat and pushes him to walk backwards until his back hits the wall next to the bed.

One hand still on his throat, the fingers of Blake’s other hand follow the shape of Murphy’s side down until his hand finds his cock. Murphy moans, embarrassingly loud, as Blake’s hand closes around his girth. “Hmgh” Murphy doesn’t have time to think about the pathetic noises coming from his throat, he is painfully hard and just wants Blake to fuck him already.

He bucks his hips up against Blake’s hand, knowing it’s a mistake but he’s unable to stop.

“Still!” Blake demands sharply and tightens the grip around both his throat and cock.

Murphy complies, whimpering under the man’s touch, aching for release, wanting nothing more than to feel Blake hard inside his ass and his skilled hand pumping his cock.  
A heat is spreading through Murphy’s entire body and he is sure that his cheeks have taken a flushed scarlet colour by now.

Blake moves closer, pressing himself against Murphy, his hand still motionless on his cock. The younger man wraps his arms around him.

“What do you want?” Blake growls into his ear and the hot breath is causing shivers to run down Murphy’s spine.

The hand on his throat makes is hard to talk but Blake notices and lessens his grip. “I want you” Murphy says hoarsely. His nails are digging into the other man’s back.

Blake very lightly moves his hand up and down around Murphy’s cock and that gentle touch alone is driving him absolutely crazy. He needs Blake, he needs him hard and rough and now!

“You want me to what?”

“To- uh- to fuck me! Please, Blake, please, I need you to!” he is panting pulling the man in for a kiss “I feel empty without you, I need you inside me, _please_!” he whimpers against Blake’s lips “I want you, _need_ you to fuck me senseless, I’m yours, use me, do with me what you want just please, PLEASE fuck me” he whines desperately.

 

\+ + +

 

With an inhuman growl, Blake spins Murphy around so that he is pushed, face first, against the wall. It feels like ice against Murphy’s burning skin and his hard length is pressed uncomfortably against the stone. Instinctively, he props his hands flat against the wall next to his face.

Bellamy has one hand firmly against the side of Murphy’s head, pushing his cheek hard against the wall. He uses his other hand to pull Murphy’s hips towards him, releasing the pressure on his throbbing cock.

Murphy doesn’t have time to think about the degrading position he is in. His face and chest pressed against the stone, with his legs spread and ass up in the air.

“Hmm” Blake hums against Murphy’s ear “Are you going to be a good little slut for me?”

Murphy swallows hard “Y-yes.”

He feels Blake’s hand between his cheeks.

“Are you going to be wide open for me?”

Blake’s words make Murphy’s cock twitch with excitement “Yes! Oh god yes! Wide open!”

Murphy has no time to think about how desperate he sounds because Blake pulls him back, away from the wall and pulls him tight against his body. Murphy feels Blake in all his hard, pulsating glory against his ass and rotates his hips against him. Blake has one hand pressed against the younger man’s stomach; the other finds his aching cock and begins pumping, excruciatingly slow.

Blake’s hot breath is against Murphy’s ear. “I am going to fuck you, until your ass is gaping wide open. I will pump you full of my cum. I will break your body and you will still beg me for more.”

The words send a shiver down Murphy’s spine and his body twitches in sheer excitement “Pl-please!”

Blake’s hand moves from his stomach up to Murphy’s jaw and turns his head so their mouths can meet for a breathless kiss.

Murphy reaches his hands up and tangles them in Blake’s wild hair. The man interrupts the kiss and trails his tongue down Murphy’s jaw and along his neck. The younger boy eagerly turns his head to the side to allow Blake access.

With no warning Blake bites the back of Murphy’s neck who cries out with pleasure “Blake please! Fuck me now! Break me! I just- I just need you in me!” 

The older man moans deeply at Murphy’s begging and effortlessly picks the boy up around his waist and throws him onto the bed. Before the younger man can react, Blake has pulled his ass up and once again, Murphy is on display, just how the muscular man likes it, just how Murphy likes it.

He is shaking; he needs nothing more but to be full of Bellamy Blake.

Blake runs his rough hands over the smooth, firm skin of Murphy’s ass, then draws his hand back and releases it, full force, onto the pale skin. Murphy cries out, feeling the burn the man’s hand is leaving on his behind “More” he begs and Blake draws his hand back and slaps the other ass cheek. He repeats the process, coaxing moans out of Murphy’s throat.

Murphy turns his head around and sees a satisfied smirk on Blake’s face. He’s certain that the man’s handprints are clearly visible on his pale skin and he can’t wait to admire them in the mirror later.

“You’re really something, John Murphy.” Blake mutters behind him and drags one finger along his spine down over his tailbone and between his cheeks. Murphy begins writhing underneath the man when his finger moves across his entrance.

The younger man drops his forehead into the sheets and pushes his ass further up. Damn Blake and his damn teasing! Murphy’s cock is hard and red and angry and he wants nothing more but for Blake to touch it again. He would do it himself but he knows he’s not allowed to.

“Look how beautiful you are like this. Presenting yourself to me, waiting for me to fuck you.” Blake continues to trail his finger between Murphy’s cheeks.

“I’m going to take you so good, you will never want anything but me. My hands, my cock, my tongue.” And with that, Blake buries his face between Murphy’s cheeks and without a warning, his tongue begins lapping eagerly over his entrance, hungry, as if he’d been starving for it for ages.

Murphy loses it, frantically grabs fists full of sheet, panting and moaning with rapid breaths. Blake had never done that before and it felt sensational. A strong hand on each globe of his ass, spreading them apart for best access.

“Wha- What are you doing?” Murphy gasps. They had talked about it in the beginning and to Murphy’s disappointment Blake had made it clear that he didn’t do _that_. 

Yet, there the man was, pushing his wet, cool tongue against his hot entrance and it made him see stars. Murphy felt as if there was an electric charge running through every cell, every nerve ending in his body.

“Whatever the hell I want.” Murphy hears the man say, his words muffled from between his cheeks. Before the younger man can say anything, Blake pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and Murphy cries out with lust, tightening around Blake’s tongue.

He feels pre-cum leaking from his aching cock. He needs more, he needs Blake inside of him, _now_!

“I need more, fuck- Bell- I mean Blake- please”, Murphy begs, bucking his hips up. Then Blake is above him, nibbling at the shell of his ear “You can call me Bellamy” he whispers and Murphy feels a slick covered finger pushing through his entrance and he has to bite down onto the covers to muffle his screams. He has no time to think about where the hell Bellamy got lube from so fast, he doesn’t care. He would have let him go in dry at this point.

“Stop that” the older man demands and Murphy knows what he means. He takes the covers out of his mouth. Bellamy likes to hear him.

“More!” Murphy pants.

“Demanding little shit” Bellamy chuckles and pushes another finger in.

“Ahh fu- fuck! FUCK! Bellamy!”

Bellamy begins to scissor Murphy’s hole and he shudders. Usually, Murphy takes a good while to be prepared but he doesn’t want to wait, he can’t wait anymore. He props himself up onto his hands and turns around to face the man who was still moving two fingers inside of him.

“You need to fuck me. Right. Now.” Murphy is surprised at how clear his voice sounds given that his whole body is twitching and his breathing is shaky.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow “You’re not ready.”

Murphy growls. Actually growls. Like a wolf or a dog. He’s pretty sure his brain is now reduced to his primal instincts, one of them being reproduction and even though he knows that that’s not an option here, he also knows that he just needs to fuck. Just needs to be fucked. By Bellamy.

“You listen to me, big guy. I am ready. You put that big, hard cock of yours in my tight little ass right now or I swear to god-“

Before Murphy can finish his threat, Bellamy put his free hand hard over his mouth and uses it to yank him up. Murphy gasps against the hand, surprised. His back is, once again, pressed against the other man’s torso. The sudden movement had hurt his neck but the pain seems distant and irrelevant.

Murphy wants to scream when Bellamy adds a third finger, almost forcefully, but the hand is still hard over his mouth and covering part of his nose, making it hard to breathe.

Bellamy thrusts his fingers in and out of Murphy’s shaking body at a punishing pace, every now and again hitting his sweet spot and Murphy is certain that he is going to pass out.

“You are ready. When I tell you, that you are ready.” Bellamy hisses between his teeth pausing between each word.

Murphy shudders and nods. Bellamy’s firm words excite him more than he likes to admit. Again, he is at the other man’s mercy, completely helpless and if Bellamy were to move his hand up just slightly, Murphy wouldn’t be able to breathe. Not that he could breathe properly at the moment anyways.

The room begins to spin and Murphy starts feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen going to his brain. That’s when Bellamy removes his hands, both, and Murphy flops down onto the bed. 

“Turn around. I want to see you.”

Murphy scrambles to comply. He turns on his back and pulls his knees up to his chest. He is ready and open, welcoming the bigger man, who is hovering above him.

Bellamy is kneeling in front of Murphy. He runs his rough hands along his milky inner thighs and pushes them further down and apart.

Murphy feels the blunt tip of Bellamy’s cock at his entrance, slick with lube and his eyes roll back into their sockets. He needs all of him, is aching for his cock to fill him and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name.

Bellamy slides his cock in with a smooth thrust of his hips and Murphy relaxes as much as he can but it still stings like hell. He exhales sharply as he gets used to having Bellamy’s large member inside of him. He is full of the other man and he finally feels complete.

The older man leans over Murphy and captures his lips into a hot and sloppy kiss, as he begins to move inside him with shallow thrusts.

He interrupts the kiss, panting and readjusts his position. He towers over Murphy and grabs his ankles. All muscles in Bellamy’s body flex as he rocks his hips back and forth. A subtle film of sweat has formed on both men’s bodies.

Murphy only has a second to admire his view. Bellamy, flushed in the face, muscles flexing with each movement, strong and statuesque like a Greek god above him and Murphy could swear that he was glowing. Then, Bellamy shifts slightly to the right and-

“OH! Fuck! Fuck fuck shit ahh! Right there Bellamy oh- fu- ah!” Bellamy hits his prostate with every thrust and Murphy feels a pull in his lower stomach and fire spreading through his limbs. Fuck, nothing would ever feel as good as this!

“Harder!” Murphy cries and almost regrets it when Bellamy pulls out almost completely just to slam back into him full force.

Murphy can hear Bellamy panting and the grips around his ankles tighten. Through half closed lids Murphy can see Bellamy biting his lip, looking down at him, taking in his younger partner in all his glory, twitching underneath him, his cock hard, begging for release.

As if he could read minds, Bellamy lets go of one ankle and takes Murphy’s cock in his fist. Murphy wishes that the other man would just start pumping, rubbing him hard so he could finally cum. But Bellamy wouldn’t be Bellamy if he didn’t tease. He rubs his thumb over Murphy’s tip, pre-cum leaking out, rubbing the slick over the head of his dick.

The room is filled with the sweet sound of balls slapping against sweat-covered skin, shallow breaths and pants and Murphy’s occasional string of curses.

“Bell- AH! Fuck! Bella- Bellamy please! Let me cum!” Murphy can’t take this torture much longer.

Instead, the older man stop in the middle of a particular deep thrust and pulls out. Murphy instantly feels empty, he needs Bellamy back inside of him.

Bellamy leans over for a hot kiss. His stomach brushes against Murphy’s erection and the boy moans wantonly into the other mans mouth.

Murphy drops his legs down, Bellamy settled between them, still engaged in the hot kiss and buckles up to rub his throbbing cock against Bellamy’s muscular stomach.

  
The man reaches one hand down and places it on Murphy’s hip, keeping him still. Then, almost violently, he jerks the younger man around, letting himself fall onto his back so that Murphy is lying on top of him in an awkward position. 

He shifts the younger man around so that his knees are to either side of Bellamy’s hips. Murphy is more or less sitting on the man, right above his pelvis. He can feel Bellamy’s hard length against his ass. His ass, that is empty and in need to be filled again.

Bellamy runs his hands down Murphy’s torso “Ride me. Show me what a good little whore you are for me. Hmm, can you do that?”

Murphy can’t think straight. Yes, he was Bellamy’s little whore even though he would never actually admit that and he would ride that beautiful cock until he had cum leaking out of him.

Eagerly, Murphy lifts up his hips and Bellamy positions himself at his entrance. Murphy lowers himself down onto the hard muscle. He feels a stretch but Bellamy slides in much easier than before.

“Argh! Uh! So full!” Murphy pants when Bellamy is balls deep inside of him, even deeper than he had been just moments before.

Murphy begins rotating his hips and Bellamy hisses “Fuuuck”.

Bellamy grabs him firmly by his hips, animating the younger man to lift himself up just to take him in all the way again. And again. And again.

The older man’s chest is moving up and down rapidly. Murphy loves this moment. When Bellamy starts to lose his composure because Murphy is so tight around his cock.

“You like that hm? How I ride your big, beautiful, hard cock. You like watching it go all the way in my tight little ass, don’t you Bellamy? It feels so good, you feel so fucking good inside of me. I wish you could be this deep in me all the time. Fucking me so right. So good.”

  
Bellamy tightens his grip around Murphy’s hips and thrusts up into him harder, and there it is again, that spot inside him that makes him weak. 

Murphy gasps and jerks forward, digging his nails into Bellamy’s pecks. Leaning forward like this, Bellamy has more range to fuck up into Murphy and grabs the opportunity immediately.

The younger man throws his head back into his neck, unable to do anything anymore. He is essentially just a hole for Bellamy to fuck into because his muscles are not cooperating anymore.

He hears Bellamy grunt and pant underneath him, accompanied by the distinct sound of balls slapping against skin.

“Bellamy please! Let me cum! Please! I am begging you! I will do whatever you want just- uh- please!” He cries, desperate for release.

He feels a strong hand on his cock, finally, skilfully pumping, a thumb rubbing over his slit. Murphy closes his eyes and sees bright dots in front of his eyelids. His body is hypersensitive, all he can feel is Bellamy, fucking him, hitting his prostate and jerking him off at the same time.

“I’m so close! Oh fuck- Ah- Bellamy!”

With an open mouthed, silent cry, digging his nails into the other man’s chest so hard, he’s sure he’s leaving marks, Murphy reaches the sweet climax he has been longing for. Thick ropes of cum shoot out of Murphy’s cock onto Bellamy’s stomach and chest and he collapses onto the bigger man, seemingly every muscle in his body spasming.    

He is breathing hard, the room around him spinning. And Bellamy is still inside him, still hard. How he always managed to make him cum first, he had no idea.

Bellamy shifts up into a sitting position and scoots back until he is leaning against the wall, all while still being inside Murphy.

Murphy’s whole body has gone limb, his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck he is holding on as best as he can as Bellamy continues to move inside of him. His thrusts are shallow and slow, almost gentle and Murphy is thankful because he is sure his body would not survive more merciless fucking.

Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him with the steady rhythm of the thrusts. With every movement, Bellamy hits Murphy’s prostate and it’s almost painful but on the other hand it feels so fucking good. Why does it feel so good? How has his body not given up yet?

Murphy had just climaxed and he is not used to being fucked right through and past it. Usually Bellamy cums shortly after him, as soon as Murphy clenches his ass around his member.

Murphy’s body is more sensitive than ever, he can feel every nerve ending burning, sweat making his skin sticky, or was it the cum? He doesn’t know and doesn’t care, all he cares about is Bellamy, hard inside of him and the painful pleasure that he has never experienced like this before.

One strong arm moves up from around his waist to his neck and Bellamy pulls him close so that his head is resting on his muscular shoulder.

“You are mine.”

Bellamy’s voice is rough and breathless “Mine”.

His thrusts get harder, drawing a pathetic whimper from Murphy’s throat.

“I don’t want anyone else fucking you.”

Murphy hears the words as if through a thick curtain but they etch themselves into his brain.

“You hear me? Mine. Only. Mine.”

The rational part of the youngster’s brain tells him that Bellamy is being a possessive prick and maybe he is, but Murphy wants to be his, wants to belong to Bellamy Blake, who made him feel whole in a twisted way that Murphy didn’t understand himself.

“Tell me.” The man demands, his voice louder now “Tell me that you’re mine.”

Murphy is still only just about hanging on, breathing in rapid, shallow breaths along with every thrust. Speaking doesn’t seem like an option.

“TELL ME” Bellamy demands angrily and the hand in Murphy’s neck finds his hair and yanks it back to hard, Murphy cries out in pain.

“Tell. Me.” Bellamy repeats and bites into the exposed flesh on Murphy’s neck. Something he had never done before, always careful not to leave visible marks.

Murphy can feel Bellamy sucking on the taut skin he had just sunk his teeth in and the sensation snaps him back to reality.

“I’m yours. Only yours.” He pants, Bellamy now fucking him relentlessly again. The stamina on this man was unbelievable.

Bellamy lets go of his hair and buries his face in the crook of his milky neck.

“I’m yours to fuck. Yours to keep. Do with me what you will. No one else is allowed to have me. My body, my soul, my mind… Yours. Only you fill me so good, so _fucking_ good! I belong to you, Bellamy, I’m yours. Only. Yours.” The boy whispers hot into the other man’s ear and he means every word. He belongs to him. He wants it that way.

Bellamy groans, loud and deep and his fingers dig into Murphy’s back, bruising his gentle skin.

The thrusts become uncoordinated and rapid. Murphy feels the tan muscles against his body tremor and twitch, Bellamy’s breath, hot and irregular against his neck.

With the last bit of energy he has left in his body, Murphy clenches his ass around Bellamy’s girth and with a silent scream, the man cums inside him, shaking and panting.

He feels Bellamy unload deep within him. He’s full, full of Bellamy.

Then the older man goes still, breathing heavily, his forehead leaning against Murphy’s shoulder, all his muscles completely relaxed.

 

\+ + +

 

Murphy rolls off Bellamy and lies motionless on his side. He can feel cum leaking out of him and he should care but he doesn’t.

His body is hypersensitive. All of the sudden, he feels the pain that before had been nothing but a haze. He feels the stinging that Bellamy’s hands had left on his ass cheeks, he shallow pain on his Adam’s apple that his fist around his throat had caused, the bruises and bite marks and the stinging pain between his cheeks, where Bellamy had fucked him to the breaking point.

So he lies there, like he had before and he can feel a tear running down his face and then another until he cries, silently, unable to stop the tears.

Bellamy gets up, but quickly returns and Murphy is being cleaned up between his thighs, his cheeks and his stomach with a wet towel.

He is still crying when he feels the man’s hands apply lotion to his reddened skin, the hands that only moments ago were forceful, with no mercy, touching him so gently now, as if Bellamy is afraid that Murphy would shatter, should he handle him too roughly.

Bellamy lies down besides the younger man, and carefully slips his arm under his head, then turning him towards him so that Murphy’s head rests on his chest and his body is curled up again the larger man’s. Tears are still coming, but fewer now.

“Shh, baby, shh. It’s okay.” Bellamy speaks softly, whipping across Murphy’s wet cheeks, cradling his face with his hand.

Murphy opens his lids and cornflower blue meets mahogany brown. Bellamy looks concerned. Murphy had cried almost every time after sex, and it was okay but this time he couldn’t stop.

“Did I go too far? You didn’t say- Did you? Did I not hear?” The man sounds so anxious, so concerned.

“No! No, I didn’t say it, you didn’t go too far, I’m just being a baby.” Murphy reassures him.

“You know I’d never _really_ want to hurt you. In any way, John.”

_John_. Not many people called him that. It sounded sweet coming from his mouth, not bitter and full of hate like when his mother used to call him by his first name.

“I know.” The boy nuzzles his face into his partner’s bare chest.

Bellamy’s fingers gently draw invisible circles onto Murphy’s skin “I’ve grown quite fond of you. I mean, you’re a pain in the ass and you have a terrible habit of talking back but I’m fond of you.”

“Fond of me, huh?” Murphy grins “Last I remember you demanded for me to be yours. I’d say you’re a bit more than just fond of me.”

A gentle blush spreads across Bellamy’s cheeks “I stand by that, you know.”, his voice serious now.

“You’re mine, John. I don’t share.”

Murphy looks up at the man, the man that had the audacity to tell him what to do. The rebellious child that was still anchored in Murphy’s personality wanted to protest, tell him to go fuck himself, he belonged to no one. But Murphy quickly shut that part of himself up because he _did_ want to belong to Bellamy, and only Bellamy.

“I haven’t fucked anyone else since I’ve met you anyways.” That was the truth.

Bellamy raises his eyebrows “Is that so?”

Murphy nods.

“Well, keep it that way.”

The younger boy runs his finger across the muscles on Bellamy’s stomach. The tears had stopped. “So what? I just continue to text you when I can’t sleep. Nothing changes then, huh?”. He feels a sadness in his chest that he can’t quite explain. He doesn’t want to be just that, just a fuck, but he knew that’s all he was, that’s all he ever was.

Murphy can practically hear the gears turning as Bellamy thought about what he had just said.

“Tomorrow, we will get your things and you move in here.”

Murphy lifts his head from Bellamy’s chest in surprise.

“You can never sleep and I don’t have the time to pick you up every night.”

Right. Murphy nodded and puts his head back down. Of course, picking him up all the time was an inconvenience for the cop. This was just easier for him. Nothing to do with wanting him close or anything.

“Besides” Bellamy places his hand under Murphy’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss “I want to be able to fuck you whenever I want.” Another kiss, more gentle than Murphy was used to “And someone clearly needs to take care of you. Make sure you bring your jacket and all.” Murphy feels Bellamy smile against his kiss.

“Excuuuse me!” The younger man protests “I have taken care of myself perfectly fine for the last three to six years and I turned out brilliantly. Thank you very much.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow “Brilliantly, huh?”

Murphy leans in for another, gentle kiss “I scored you now, didn’t I?” He teases.

A huge grin spreads across the older man’s face and he throws his head back, his chest moving up and down as he chuckles “ _You_ scored _me_? Is that so?”

“Well, clearly!” Murphy mumbles “After all, you can’t get enough of my sweet ass so you asked it to move in. But it’s okay, I have that effect on people.”

“On people hm?” Bellamy says softly. Then he pulls the boy onto his body and wraps his arms around him, holding him tight “There will be no more ‘people’, only me, you hear? I’ll take care of you. You’re mine, John.”

“ _Yours_.” John smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, I'm just stumbling around here and don't really have a clue.  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.upagainstthefuckingwall.tumblr.com) if you wanna come say hi.


End file.
